In a general perfume bottle, the perfume liquid is sprayed out by the use of a compressible ball. When the gas is squeezed out of a spray nozzle by compressing the compressible ball, the perfume liquid is also sprayed out from the perfume bottle to form the perfume mists. However, a spray head of this kind of spraying-type perfume bottle has small components, which are not easily attachable. In addition, when these components are positioned in the main body of the spray head, the phenomenon of displacement occurs easily. Accordingly, it is difficult to perform the assembly process, and the production yield is very poor. In addition, the spray tunnel is narrow and jammed easily, which causes the formation of non-uniform perfume mists easily.